Once You're Mine, There's No Going Back
by infinitysteelecressingdon
Summary: Infinity Steele-Cressingdon is good friends with Romania. Something is wrong. She doesn't understand why he is pushing her away. Could it be that he's afraid of his feelings just as much as her? RomaniaxOC oneshot OOC Romania


"Why is he so mad at me?"

You had asked yourself this question over and over again, and sadly you received no answer to it as you paced your kitchen floor.

'He' referred to your Romanian friend, Vlad—you two had bumped into each other at the grocery store, after you had accidentally grabbed his shopping cart and he took yours. After a few minutes of confusion and a tad bit of chaos, the both of you managed to return the carts to their rightful owner and from then on started a strong friendship.

You had discovered that Vlad shared a lot of similar interests with you, such as fairy tales and the like. You were also interested in magic, and had been overly ecstatic when Vlad performed some magic tricks for you one day.

It had been only recently—'recently' as in a few months back—when Vlad had confessed to you about what he actually was. It came as a bit of a surprise, but the shock was lessened a bit due to the hints that he gave off.

Vlad was a vampire.

Sure, that sounded unbelievable, but after piecing all of the evidence together you had finally realized he wasn't lying. After all, he hated the light and preferred the dark, he often avoided anything to do with garlic and to top it off he had a fang that protruded from the left side of his mouth.

You didn't really mind, anyways. Just because he was a vampire wasn't going to stop you from being his friend, right?

But what happened next was a surprise.

You and Vlad were best friends—the two of you were always there for each other when they needed something, you both hung out a lot, and would often tease each other playfully. So, when Vlad suddenly started to avoid and ignore you, to say it hurt was the understatement of the year.

It hurt a _lot_.

It had started about a week ago, when you had approached Vlad to ask him if he wanted to hang out. As soon as you were within five feet of him, he suddenly started to get all twitchy and his cheeks burst out into a dark shade of red. Worrying that he was sick, you came up to him and attempted to put your hand onto his forehead—y'know, to check his temperature—but with a girly squeal, he slapped your hand away and practically ran from you.

Huh, and that wasn't even all of it! He'd always somehow manage to get out of a conversation with you, and since you were so nice you'd let him get away with it. He also treated you like a disease—whenever he saw you, he'd spin on his heel and walk away in the opposite direction.

And now, here you were, pacing your kitchen and talking to yourself like a person gone bonkers.

"...Did I do something wrong?" You softly rasped, small droplets of tears pricking at the corner of your eyes. The whole time you knew Vlad, you didn't really do anything bad, save for the occasional argument or something—and that was usually resolved in a couple of days. The both of you hadn't had any arguments lately, or at least, not that you knew of.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your hair before stopping in the center of your kitchen. You still had yet to actually confront Vlad at his house—you thought that it might be an invasion of privacy, as, y'know, Vlad was ignoring you—but you just wanted to get everything over with and be friends again.

You wanted to fix whatever you had done.

With a determined glint in your eyes, you marched out of your house, grabbing and throwing on a jacket in the process. First step to apologizing was getting flowers for them, right? But wait... isn't that the boy's role? Shaking your head, you decided to just go through with it, as you couldn't think of any other suitable thing to get for him.

You liked flowers, anyways.

—

After consulting the local florist for flower meanings, the kind old lady had told you that white tulips meant to ask for forgiveness and worth—so obviously you settled for buying a bouquet of the fragrant flowers, and so with the bouquet in hand you started on your way to Vlad's house. Fortunately he and the floral shop were within walking distance to your house, as you didn't really have... the _best_ driving skills out there.

As you started to near the dark house, which stuck out like a sore thumb when compared to the bright neighborhood he lived in, your confident strides were starting to be reduced to feeble steps.

It wasn't because his house was intimidating, no—you were actually rather fond of it—but it was because your courage was starting to diminish. How would Vlad react to seeing you at his front door?

Would he slam the door in your face?

Would he demand you to leave?

You could only hope that he wouldn't do those things.

Approaching his porch, you slowly—but surely—made your way up to his door so that you stood directly in front of it, and with a shaky hand you were about to gently rap your knuckles against it.

About to.

Before your knuckles could make contact with the wooden surface of the door, it swung open, and if you didn't have as good of reflexes as you did now you would've hit Vlad right in the face.

A half of you actually _wanted_ to hit Vlad, as payback for ignoring you, but their protests died down as you took in Vlad's appearance.

He was leaning against the frame of the door for support, his breaths coming out in raspy gasps as his face seemed a bit more red than usual. His eyes were glazed over and dull, a light sheen of sweat covering his skin.

"V-Vlad—Hey!"

Before you could properly speak to him, he had reached out and grabbed your wrist, pulling you inside and forcing you to drop the bouquet out on his front door. A loud slam signified the door being shut, and within a matter of moments you found yourself pinned to the wall by a panting Vlad with his arms on either side of your head.

"Right when I thought that I was going to get over my stupid _urges_," Vlad croaked, his lips brushing against the crook of your neck, "You show up and bring them back full force.

Maybe I should punish you for that?"

Your breath hitched in your throat as his tongue suddenly slid out, brushing against the skin of your neck as he pressed himself closer to you.

"V-Vlad," You mumbled, the current situation causing you to have trouble to speak, "What... are you do... doing?"

"I'm giving in to my desires, _printesa mea_."

The hands that had been at either side of your head moved to grip your face, and without a moment to waste he had crushed his lips against yours in a desperate, hungry kiss. Any thought that had crossed your mind disappeared, the only thing you were aware of being the fact that Vlad was kissing you and your cheeks were burning red.

That alone was enough to stun you into shock, your body freezing. Displeased with your lack of response, Vlad lightly pricked your lip with his fang, forcing out a drop of blood—but by the time you noticed, he had already licked the small drop of blood away, pulling away to lick his lips.

"_Delicious_."

He leaned down again, though this time he started to pepper your neck with kisses as you could only stifle—albeit poorly—the whimpers that left your mouth. This was all too sudden—I mean, Vlad was your friend... right? Right?!

Then why was he acting like this?

Though, you'd be a liar to say you didn't like it...

Pushing those thoughts aside, you shook your head, your hands weakly placing themselves on Vlad's chest in an attempt to push him away.

"V-Vlad..." You cursed your shaky voice. "Please stop."

"What's the point in stopping..." Vlad mumbled against your skin, "When I know that we both are enjoying it?"

He was right—but you were determined to make him stop. Sure, you liked it, but this was still too sudden!

Forcing yourself to muster up as much strength as you could, you pushed him, managing to make him stumble backwards a bit—though in the process he had grabbed your wrist, and with an 'Oof!' you fell on top of him.

...Well.

What an awkward position.

I mean, you were practically straddling him...

Shaking your head as though to get your thoughts in order, you glanced up at Vlad, only to see him blink once or twice before his face flushed a light pink. His eyes, which had been previously filled with lust and desire, now seemed to be replaced by both confusion and shock.

With his mouth agape, he suddenly started to belt out an array of words. "_-_, I-I'm so sorry, i didn't know wh-what came over me—"

Hastily getting off of him, as you had realized just how... intimate, the position was, you coughed into your elbow awkwardly and cast your gaze away from him. "D-Don't mention it," You mumbled, too embarrassed to keep talking about the rather interesting event that had just transpired.

Following suit, Vlad got up from off the ground, the awkwardness also getting to him. "Um... so, what did you come over for, um, _?"

"Oh, that's right! Wait here!" Scurrying to the front door, you retrieved the fallen bouquet of white tulips, and as soon as you made it back to him you thrust it into his face.

With red cheeks, you turned your face away from him. "For you." Holding it out even farther, you furrowed your eyebrows. "I wanted to say sorry, for whatever I did to make you mad at me and ignore me... so here."

There was only silence that followed after your words, but it was quickly broken by the sound of Vlad's laughter. Turning around to ask him what was so funny, you were surprised when he took hold of the bouquet and cradled it dearly to his chest.

"As much as I love these," He said, gesturing to the flowers, "I don't think I deserve them. It was more my fault than anyone else's, dear _."

"Huh?" Arching an eyebrow, you shot him a questioning look. "Then... why were you ignoring me, Vlad?"

"I, um..." He suddenly grew awkward once more, shifting nervously on his feet as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. "W-Well... _, you know I'm a vampire, right?"

"Yeah?"

"And vampires drink blood?"

"Mhm?"

"And we can also smell blood, too, to see if it's good or not."

"What are you getting at, Vlad?"

"...Your blood smells delicious," Vlad finally blurted out, his face heating up. "B-But that's not the only reason why I kind of... well, attacked you back then! I've always liked you and you're really pretty and you're nice and kind and you don't care that I'm a vampire and—mmph!"

His words were cut off when you suddenly grabbed the collar of his shirt, forcefully pulling him down to eye-level before planting your lips on his. "I like you too, dummy," You mumbled as you pulled away, your blush only worsening. "You could've just told me instead of ignoring me, y'know! I was really worried!"

"I'm sorry," Vlad said with a pout, looking like a child whose parents made him apologize for doing something bad. "I just didn't want to scare you, saying that I wanted a taste of your blood..."

"I'll admit that that would've kinda freaked me out a bit," You said sheepishly, "But just a bit. I'd let you have a taste or whatever, anyways, Vlad, so you didn't have to worry."

This caused a smirk to touch Vlad's lips. "If I said that I wanted a taste right now, would you still say yes?"

"Yeah, why—Mmmph!"

As soon as the word 'Yes' left your lips, Vlad had practically pounced on you, crushing his lips against yours.

Oh, the things that could happen when you have a vampire as a friend...


End file.
